Amusing
by Burnmoon
Summary: Light takes L to go on a roller-coaster in an amusement park. L is less than amused. ONE-SHOT


**IDEAS. THAT I NEED TO STOP. BECAUSE I NEED TO WORK ON MY OTHER STORIES. Short one-shot with not a lot of proof-reading, sorry.**

* * *

"Light-kun, I don't think this is a very good idea." Ryuzaki insisted nervously, walking awkwardly beside said person.

"Oh, shut up, you'll love it." Light urged, grinning. He had his arm around a newly picked-up chick who he had just met. L was still trying to figure out how Light did that so fast. Misa was gone on vacation, so Light had decided it should be okay. But this had to have looked odd- a clear insomniac with disheveled black hair and the charm of a dead rat walking beside a living girl's dream boy. The smell of popcorn was not lost on L- and he disliked being with so many people.

L almost jumped as a roller-coaster screamed past him, and he hissed,

"This is stupid and irrational. I see no point in attending this... this... _amusement _park."

Light snorted and murmured something into his new girlfriend's ear, causing her to giggle.

"Don't be silly. You need to loosen up! Come on, one roller-coaster, I won't bother you."

L stared at him incredulously with his two dark eyes, though the effect was lessened as his jet-black hair was starting to fall over his eyes. Good. Light never liked those eyes staring into him. He felt like the detective was staring into his soul whenever he did that.

"Look, I'll even buy you some funnel cake." Light persuaded. Yep, he had this one in the bag. He knew as L's expression very slightly lightened up. Normally someone wouldn't notice, but when you spend months hand-cuffed to a guy, you get to know him.

More then Light cared to know the insomniac. However, at the moment they were not cuffed, and with the promise of funnel cake L yielded. Which was great, because Light really wanted to hear him scream and get scared.

"Very well. Which 'Roller-coaster' would Light-kun like to ride?"

Oh man. This was too perfect. L was letting him choose. This was perfect beyond wording. Hehehe, lets see here...

He glanced at his map, looking at all the 'Extreme Thrill' rides.

_**The Demon**. _Promising. But lacks the extreme-ness.

_**Dead-Drop**. _A drop tower... Light grimaced. He was certain that would work, but he didn't like those. He didn't want to be seen scared too.

**_Colossus_**_** Might** _That was cool, but Light never trusted wooden coasters.

**_Widow Maker_** Well. That would work just fine. Light had seen that one on the way in, it looked really, really scary. You were suspended in the air and swung backwards and whichever direction and mind-blowing high speeds with twists, turns, loops, and an excellent 215 foot drop. Perfect.

"Widow Maker." Light declared, looking at L for a reaction.

"I hardly think that was a wise choice, given the name." He dead-panned.

"Oh well. Let's go." Light snagged the detective by the sleeve (which L twitched slightly at, people touching him was never a favorite) and half-dragged him to the line of 'Widow Maker'. It was a perfect 15 minute long wait, however 15 minutes was all L needed to make Light want to explode.

"I change my mind. I do not wish to go."

"You don't have a choice."

"Yes, I do. I could get Watari right now to evacuate me from this public situation."

"One last favor. I swear I won't bother you again. Besides, you owe me for hand-cuffing me for what seemed like all of eternity and then some."

"Did Light-kun dislike that? You sound like-"

"Shut up."

"Kira. Hm, 6%."

"You saw the Death Note rules. I am a free man!"

"Boy."

"Whatever."

"I-" L started a sentence until he saw that he was at the roller-coaster.

"How am I supposed to sit down?"

"Like a normal person. On your butt."

L stared at Light, insisting once more,

"But it decreases my-"

"Deducting skills by 40%, yes I know. Now get in or get killed while we ride." Light growled, his lady friend sitting beside him.

The detective scowled before tentatively sitting on his bottom on the ride. It was almost funny to watch, he acted like the seat was a burning temperature. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, staring balefully at Light.

"I already feel stupider, Light-kun." He hissed before pulled down the harness.

Well, that was fine with Light. The only remotely safe L was a stupid L.

The detective felt the need to add another question.

"What happens if the coaster malfunctions?"

"Then we die. End of story."

That kept him brooding for a few moments- but only until they started going up.

"We are going too high, Light-kun."

"We've barely started ascending, though."

"When will we stop?"

"When we have reached the top."

"What then?"

"We fall."

Which was perfect, because they were at the top. L soaked in how high up they were, seeing the whole park.

"Light-kun?"

He didn't answer. He was grinning from ear to ear as they started to drop.

"Light-kun!"

Hehehe. Here they went, down to the abyss!

"Light-kuuuuuuaaaaaaAAAAAA_AAAAAAA**AAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Light hooted in excitement, raising his arms and cackling like a madman as they roared around the track.

"_AAAAAAH! _Light-kun I- AAAAAH! Wish to-AAAAH! STOP! AAH! Right-AAAH! NOW-_AAAAAH_!"

It was all Light could do to look over at the detective, who's face was absolutely priceless. His dark eyes were wide open, he was clinging to his harness like it was a lifeline, and his jet-black hair whipped wildly about in the wind.

"Do you not speak- AAAH! Japanese-AAAAAAAH!" He started to yelp 'stop' in english, and then various other languages. Light recognized a few, but the rest just seemed gibberish. Still, it was totally and undeniably funny.

But how L knew there was a camera, he had no clue, because he suddenly covered his face with his arm as a bright flash went off, and Light shook his head. Ah well, it was almost over... Too bad. This was far entertaining.

* * *

Ryuzaki sat, almost quivering in his seat as he stared hollow-eyed in front of him. The coaster came to a halt, and as the harnesses lifted Ryuzaki bolted faster then Light thought humanely possible. His girl's friends called her over and she apologetically said that she had to leave, and he just smiled and waved her away. Now alone, he jogged after L, who was on his phone, held delicately between two fingers. He now looked like the pinnacle of calm, as he said in his usual monotone,

"Yes, Watari. And please hack into the amusement park system to remove all pictures and video-tapings of me. Yes. Yes. I will be back in roughly 40 minutes. Yes, do that too. No. Yes. Goodbye." He flipped his phone shut, and Light said casually,

"Hm. Interesting experience."

It was more then he could handle as L stared at him like he grew wings. Light burst out laughing, laughing so incredibly hard he thought he would burst. In his mirth he collapsed on the floor, pounding the concrete with his fist and clutching his sides with the other.

"Oh-AHAHAHAHAHA- it's too much- ahahah- interesting-ha-experience!"

When he was done, the college student stumbled to his feet and wiped tears from his eyes, grinning like an idiot at L.

"Well, I think you have earned yourself a funnel cake and the right to go back."

"Actually, Light-kun, I was hoping we could ride another."

Light froze, staring at L like he had just said that salad was his favorite food and he was deciding to cut sweets. But no, L looked totally serious.

"Ummm... are you sure?"

"Yes. I thought we might try Dead-Drop."

Dead-Drop? Was this a trap? Maybe L had Watari rig the seat so that if Light sat on it, it would suddenly come loose and he would fling from the sky. No, that was stupid, L wouldn't do that.

But when Light looked back on the detective's absolute terror on 'Widow Maker', then again maybe he would.

"I don't know, Ryuzaki..."

"Are you frightened?"

"Wha- Of course not!" He saw where this was going. He wasn't going to get out of this, it seemed...

"Very well, let us go."

* * *

"Uh, Ryuzaki, look, if I scared you or anything..." Light began as he watched his feet leave the ground.

"Light-kun mortified me."

This wasn't good.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Might as well make amends before his doom.

"You did not seem sorry when you laughed at my feet."

"That was then."

"The 'then' in a case is very important, Light-kun."

_When will this thing stop going up? _Light thought, alarmed.

"Regardless, I am sorry."

"Did you enjoy my screams of absolute terror?"

Lying wasn't going to get him anywhere, not now.

"I have to admit, it was pretty funny."

"Then you are not sorry."

"Gah-!"

And suddenly, it stopped. Light stared at the ground below, and turned to see Ryuzaki staring at him.

"Goodbye, Light-kun."

"What? Oh no, not nooooooOoaaaaaaaaa_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

Light vaguely heard L's chuckling. But, just vaguely beneath his own mind-numbing horror and feeling of absolute dread and the feeling of endless falling.

"Light-kun? Have anything to say to me?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What does Light-kun say?" L persisted, poking him. How he managed to stay calm as they were falling was beyond him.

"SOOOOOORRRRRYYYYY-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The stopped suddenly, only for them to go back up at alarming speed.

And then drop down again.

Light shrieked bloody-murder.

"I am afraid I did not hear you, Light-kun!" L shouted.

"I'M SORRRRRRYYYY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY YY"

And then they were done. Light scrambled off the seat, slamming against a wall and hyperventilating. L walked past him, dead-panning,

"Interesting experience, Light-kun."


End file.
